hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Elise Bøe
Før serien Elise er datteren til Jonas og Ida Bøe, og søsteren til Bo Kristian Bøe.Elise ble nevnt i serien ved et par anledninger våren 2016, men først høsten 2016 dukker hun opp på skjermen. Tydeligvis er hun flere år eldre enn Bo (som fyller 18 i de dager hun først blir sett i serien). Hun har lært seg flytende fransk og også litt kinesisk. I likhet med Bo har hun droppet foreldrenes trønderdialekt til fordel for østlandsk, noe som trolig antyder at familien dro til Oslo-området før noen av søsknene var særlig gamle. I serien Da hun først dukker opp i serien, virker hun veldig "vellykket" og ordentlig sammenlignet med den mer sosete lillebroren. Imidlertid støtter hun fullt opp om hans prosjekter, som å få suksess med en egen YouTube-kanal. [[Fil:Elise_drikker.png|thumb|left|Under en sammenkomst i UD lar Elise seg påvirke til å drikke selv om hun skal kjøre etterpå, og konsekvensene blir fatale. Foto: TV2]] Elise er ute etter en praktikantstilling i utenriksverket, og låner farens bil for å møte opp på en viktig sammenkomst. Hun avslår først en drink, siden hun kjører, men lar seg så påvirke til å drikke likevel, siden hun får høre at hun bør ha et glass i hånden for å være høflig mot en viktig politiker. Tilbake i bilen er hun merkbart brisen, men kjører likevel i vei. Hun ender opp med å kjøre på Ninni Krogstad, og hele frontruten sprekker opp, men etter et øyeblikk velger hun å kjøre videre heller enn å gi hjelp til mennesket hun traff med bilen. Hun snakker siden med Bo på telefonen; han er irritert over at hun ikke har plukket ham opp, slik avtalen var. Hun sier at hun har krasjet bilen inn i et tre. Før Bo kan komme til stedet, kjører hun ganske riktig bilen inn i et tre for å understøtte dekkhistorien sin. Imidlertid kommer også politiet, som ser merket på trestammen og også tror bilen har vært borti treet. De spør etter vognkort og førerkort, og Elise begynner å rote frem vognkortet, men Bo bestemmer seg plutselig for å hjelpe sin storesøster, siden hun har så mye mer å tape enn han har. Han finner fram sitt ferske førerkort og gir politiet inntrykk av at det var han selv som førte bilen. Det han ikke ventet, var at de også skulle be ham om en blåseprøve, og siden han hadde hatt noen pils, blir denne positiv. Bo kommer dermed i større problemer enn han tenkte seg; han mister førerkortet og må møte i retten. Elise forsikrer at hun setter enormt stor pris på at han gjør dette for henne, men hun forteller ham fortsatt ikke at hun faktisk kjørte på et menneske, ikke bare inn i et tre. Hun hjelper Bo med å skrive en appell han kan lese opp i retten. Til slutt bruker han ikke denne, men holder en spontan appell isteden, og Elise som er til stede er tydelig redd for at han skal ombestemme seg og fortelle at han egentlig ikke førte bilen likevel. Til hennes store lettelse står han løpet ut, og gjorde et så bra inntrykk at han slapp fengsel. Noen dager senere begynner imidlertid foreldrene å innse at noe ikke stemmer med barnas historie. Bo, som angivelig hadde bilen, hadde vært i Askim hos en kompis og sett en fotballkamp; imidlertid viser oversikten over bompasseringer at bilen bare var i Østfold i tjue minutter. Det stemmer ikke med at Bo skulle ha sett en lang kamp, men ville passe godt med at Elise hadde bilen etter å ha satt av Bo. Foreldrene lar Bo og Elise forklare seg på nytt, og Elise må tilstå at hun var den som fyllekjørte. (Hun sier stadig ikke noe om at hun faktisk kjørte på et menneske.) Jonas og Ida er rådville og vet ikke hvordan de skal forholde seg til denne nye situasjonen. Mens foreldrene ennå sliter med å bestemme seg for hva de skal gjøre, får Elise svar fra UD. Det viser seg at hun ikke fikk den aspirantstillingen hun håpet på. Imidlertid lar hun være å straks fortelle foreldrene om dette. Hun sier likevel at hun har forskjellige planer og nevner ymse mulige karriereveier for faren, så som advokat eller lærer, men sier også at slikt kan hun jo ikke bli nå som hun får en prikk på rullebladet. Hun later som hun er fornøyd med å bli noe enkelt som blomsterdekoratør, men egentlig later hun til å manipulere faren, som selvsagt vil hun skal bli noe større enn som så. Foreldrene til Bo og Elise kommer til at det er best å beholde historien slik den er i forhold til myndighetene, ellers vil Bo bli dømt for falsk forklaring og Elise blir også straffet for fyllekjøring. Elise lover at hun skal være "privatsjåfør" for Bo i de to årene han mister førerkortet. Bo er sint over at foreldrene enda en gang velger Elise som "gullungen". Først nå lar Elise foreldrene få vite at hun ikke kom inn på aspirantkurset hos UD, og later som hun fikk svar først etter at de hadde besluttet å ikke røpe sannheten for myndighetene. Moren trøster Elise og sier hun sikkert vil bli noe stort likevel, og lover å støtte henne uansett hva hun velger. Imidlertid har Elise planer som foreldrene slett ikke vil bli begeistret for. Hun har takket ja til å bli nestleder i Liberal fremtid, et høyrepopulistisk parti som Jonas Bøe slett ikke kan fordra, særlig etter en nedlatende opptreden fra Oslo-partileder Ulrik Birkelunds side da han presenterte JODA!s miljøteknologi for noen politikere. Faren reagerer sterkt da hun forteller dette, og kan ikke riktig tro det, siden "Elise er ikke sånn". Kort etter blir Ulrik Birkelund sparket som leder for lokallaget i Oslo, siden han har kommet med altfor krasse uttalelser om flyktninger. Partilederen ber Elise rykke opp som leder for lokallaget, siden han mener hun har gjort det veldig bra i den korte tiden hun har vært med. Elise blir også utvalgt til å representere Liberal Fremtid under en stor miljødebatt, der hun vil møte sin egen far som debattmotstander. Hun forsikrer partilederen at dette ikke er noe problem for henne, og snoker til og med i farens e-post for å finne poenger hun kan bruke mot JODA! i debatten. Slik får hun vite at JODA! avviste et tilbud fra Dubai, og hun bruker dette til å argumentere for at firmaet heller lever stort på offentlige tilskudd enn å klare seg selv i markedet. Imidlertid vil ingen bry seg så mye om hva som faktisk ble sagt under debatten: På konferansen blir Elise offer for en aksjon da miljøaktivisten Siw Johansen heller en bøtte med stinkende olje over hodet på henne. Elise tror hun bør trekke seg fra Liberal fremtid etter dette, men Johan Henriksen innser med rette at aksjonen tvert imot vil skape sympati for partiet. Han sier til Elise at hun for all del må fortsette, og etter kommunevalget gir han henne personlig æren for opptil flere av prosentene LF oppnådde. Jonas og Ida finner etter hvert ut at det var Elise, og ikke Bo, som kjørte bilen da den krasjet. I mellomtiden har Bo blitt dømt for fyllekjøring og har mistet sertifikatet. Foreldrene blir ganseke sjokkerte da de finner ut at Elise har latt Bo ta på seg skylden for hennes egen uansvarlighet. Elise ender opp med å innrømme både for politiet og Ninni at det var hun som kjørte på henne. Elise blir dømt til fotlenkesoning, noe som kan kombineres med hennes nye jobb i JODA!. Da hun ved en anledning skal følge sin farmor Mette til legen kommer hun forsinket tilbake. Grunnet brudd på fotlenkesoningen må hun sone resten av dommen på tre måneder i fengsel. Etter hun slipper ut av fengsel begynner hun å fatte mistanke rundt sin farmors opptreden. Først avslører hun at hun ikke var dødssyk, slik hun hevdet. Siden avslører hun også at farmoren har bestukket en person for å få gjennom en lov som ville sikret Mette masse penger. Kort tid etter dette bestemmer Elise, Bo og Jonas seg for å ta en spontantur til Shanghai for å besøke Ida. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Politikere